


Lust

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unfaithful [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes back and delivers on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Stephen waited impatiently in Nick's office for him to ditch Helen and get back to the university. Even the hour's wait hadn't diminished his arousal and he was almost ready to say screw it and take matters into his own hands when he heard familiar footsteps hurrying down the corridor.

Nick opened the door and groaned as he saw Stephen sprawled in his chair, his shirt discarded, playing with his nipples. "Fuck, you're hot like that."

"Fuck is the word," Stephen growled. "I've been hard since Helen swept in here and you didn't help!"

Nick chuckled. "Well you could always have said no to Helen. You're mine, Stephen, you just can't seem to remember that when Helen is around."

Stephen blushed. "She's like a steam roller. I always mean to say no but then ..."

"Then you forget," Nick teased. "I don't mind. I like knowing I can steal Helen's toy right out from under her nose whenever I want. Drop your trousers and bend over the desk, Stephen. Time to remind you who you belong to."

Stephen groaned. "God, Cutter, you're a kinky bastard. You actually get off on knowing Helen had me first."

Nick grinned. "Says the person sleeping with both of us. Now bend over the desk before I leave you like this."

Stephen shuddered and hurried to obey. He knew from experience that Nick would leave him hard and wanting if he didn't.

"Good boy," Nick purred. "I love you like this." He grabbed the lube from his desk. He kept it there knowing Helen could find it any moment, but she hadn't, yet.

Stephen was too hot like this to take his time and he knew Stephen didn't want him to anyway so he stretched him hurriedly and then thrust into him in one hard, fast move.

Stephen cried out and pushed back eagerly as Nick filled him. "Harder," he groaned.

Nick took him roughly, pounding into him and pressing him flat on the desk, biting down on his shoulder. In this position Stephen couldn't reach his own cock but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to need help from himself to come.

Crying out Stephen's name Nick came hard and that was all the younger man needed to push him over the edge. He moaned and came all over the desk.

Nick nipped at his ear. "You better hope that wasn't someone's dissertation, Stephen," he teased.

Stephen groaned. "You're the one who decided to fuck me over the damn desk."

"You're mine, Stephen, I can fuck you wherever I want," Nick growled. Pulling out he turned Stephen around and kissed him softly. "Helen's going out to the Forest of Dean next weekend. If I piss her off enough she'll go alone and you can come over. We can have the whole weekend to ourselves."

Stephen smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
